theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
PBS Kids
PBS (Public Broadcasting Service) is an American public broadcasting television network that once aired Theodore Tugboat. The station first launched in July 5th, 1996. PBS Kids was the children's block of PBS and formerly where Theodore Tugboat was broadcast in the United States. All 130 episodes ran on this channel in a 65 dual episode format from 1997 to 2002. PBS Kids made a separate Theodore Tugboat web page which was removed in 2002. PBS Kids had its VHS tapes released by Warner Home Video. PBS also aired Shining Time Station, an American spinoff of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends where Robert D. Cardona was never credited for producing the Thomas stories. Episodes Season 1 # Theodore's Whistle/Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser # George's Ghost/Hank and the Hug # Whale of a Tug/Night Shift # Theodore to the Rescue/Theodore and the Northern Lights # Northumberland is Missing/Theodore Visits Ceilidh's Cove # Emily Goes Overboard/Hank and the Night Light # Theodore and the Harbour Crane/Hank's Wheezy Whistle # Emily's Bruised Bumper/Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat # Rebecca and the Big Snore/Theodore's Big Friend # George and the Underwater Mystery/A Joke Too Far # Theodore Hugs the Coast/Theodore Changes Sides # Owan on the Loose/The Tugboat Pledge # George's Turn/Hank's New Name # Scally's Stuff/Theodore Tells a Lie # Digby's Disaster/All Quiet in the Big Harbour # Dartmouth Says Goodbye/George and the Navy Ship # Theodore and the Oil Rig/Sigrid and the Bumpers # Snorri the Viking Ship/Theodore and the Borrowed Bell # Theodore and the Ice Ship/Emily and the Tug of War # True Blue Friends/Foduck Stays Home # Theodore the Tug in Charge/Hank Hurts a Ship # The Cold Snap/Tugboat of the Year # Hank's Hiccups/Theodore and the Missing Barge # Nautilus and the Sinking Ship/Foduck's Hurt Feelings # The Dark and Scary Cove/Emily's New Hat # Big Harbour Fools Day/Theodore and the Boat Bully # Emily's Close Call/Grumpy Garbage Barge # Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat/George's Big Hurry # George and the Funny Noise/Big Harbour Birthday # Theodore and the Pirate/Emily the Vigorous # Guysborough's Garbage/Theodore and the Queen # Theodore Lands on Earth/Foduck Blows His Stack # Theodore in the Middle/Theodore's New Job # R. Boat and the Queen/Theodore's Bright Idea # Hank Makes A Friend/Theodore's Bad Dreams # Theodore's Tough Tugging/Theodore's Prize # Theodore's Backwards Day/Emily and the Splash # Theodore On Time/Theodore Shares His Story # Rebecca's Treasure/Emergency # Theodore's Ocean Adventure/The Dispatcher's Best Birthday Season 2 # Hank and the Sunken Ship/Theodore Gets Lost # Theodore the Jokester/Foduck and the Rainbow # Hank's Funny Feeling/Emily's Easy Job # Theodore and the Runaway Ferry/Hank and the Mermaid # Theodore and the Buoy Boat/Theodore's First Pull # Emily and the Rocket/Is Anybody Listening? # Foduck the Vigilant/Best Friends # Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy/Theodore and the Welcome # Theodore the Vegetable/Theodore and the Bluenose # Theodore and the Big Harbour/The Day Ice Came to the Harbour # Brunswick's Big Scare/Emily Drifts Off # George and the Flags/Theodore's Day Off # Emily and the Sleep-Over/Bedford's Big Move # Emily Finds a Friend/Different Strokes - Different Boats # Theodore and the Unsafe Ship/Hank's Cozy Cove # George Buzzes the Dock/The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest # Theodore and the Scared Ship/Theodore the Tattletug # Theodore and the Bickering Barges/Theodore and the Missing Siren # Guysborough Makes a Friend/Foduck and the Shy Ship # Pugwash is Gone!/Hank and the Silly Faces # George Waits His Turn/Bumper Buddies # Foduck in Reverse/Theodore's Bright Night # Theodore's Big Decision/Hank Stays Up Late # Theodore the All-Powerful/Theodore Takes Charge # Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland/Hank Floats Forward Home Video Releases Warner Home Video released multiple Theodore Tugboat titles under the "PBS Kids" name. #Theodore's Big Adventure #Theodore's Friendly Adventures #Theodore Helps A Friend #Big Harbor Bedtime #Nighttime Adventures #Underwater Mysteries #Theodore's Exceptional Friends Gallery File:Pbstheodore.JPG|PTV Park logo VHS Release Gallery Theodore'sBigAdventureVHS.jpg Theodore'sFriendlyAdventuresVHS.jpg TheodoreHelpsaFriendVHS.jpg Bedtimefront.jpg NighttimeAdventuresVHS.jpg UnderwaterMysteriesVHS.jpg Theodore'sExceptionalFriendsVHS.jpg External links * Official website Video Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Organizations Category:Businesses Category:TV channels